Vie de rêve
by Ilunae
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Izuku.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Tsuchako et Seroroki.

* * *

Tout allait bien pour Izuku. Lui et ses amis étaient devenus des héros. Il pouvait donc enfin sauver les gens comme l'avait fait All Might. Ce n'était pas un métier facile mais, il n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde. Voir le sourire des gens qu'il avait sauvés valait tous les efforts qu'il devait fournir.

Il pouvait voir qu'il faisait une différence et, pas seulement parce qu'il montait dans le classement des héros. Il était vrai qu'il avait l'intention de devenir le héro numéro un mais, ce n'était pas le plus important. Les vies qu'il sauvait était le plus important.

Une autre chose importante pour lui, il ne réalisait pas son rêve seul. Il avait ses amis avec lui. Comme ils étaient très occupés, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir tous les jours. Izuku était donc toujours content d'entendre parler d'eux aux informations.

Quand ils se retrouvaient, il n'oubliait jamais de les féliciter pour leurs exploits. Il aimait aussi beaucoup les entendre parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les infos ne disaient pas tout à la télévision.

Izuku était vraiment fier d'eux. Il avait toujours cru en eux. Il était donc heureux de les voir monter dans le classement, eux aussi. Ils étaient tous de très bons héros.

Aoyama était toujours le premier pour parler de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Encore une fois, je dois dire que je me suis surpasser !"

A chaque fois, il parlait beaucoup de lui. Il savait très bien comment faire pour se mettre en valeur comme d'habitude. Il lui arrivait quand même de parler de ses coéquipiers. Il avait donc pas mal évolué depuis l'époque où il était à Yuei.

Iida travaillait très dur pour suivre la voie de son grand frère. Il portait fièrement le nom d'Ingenium. Il pensait avoir encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour devenir un grand héro. Izuku ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait à atteindre son objectif.

Uraraka faisait aussi de son mieux pour sauver les gens avec sa coéquipière Asui. Elle envoyait de l'argent à sa famille tous les mois. Tout semblait aller pour elle. Aussi bien dans son travail que dans sa vie privée. Elle s'était installée dans un appartement avec Asui.

Tout allait bien pour Todoroki aussi. Il montait très vite dans le classement des héros. Il était très populaire, surtout auprès des femmes. Ce qui avait l'air de le surprendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Izuku n'était pas surpris. Son ami était un très bon héro. Todoroki avait aussi l'air très heureux avec Sero.

Il y avait aussi Kacchan. Izuku ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Depuis tout petit, son rêve avait été de devenir un héro avec son ami d'enfance. Il avait enfin réussi. Bien sûr, Kacchan avait gardé son esprit de compétition. Il faisait tout pour devenir le meilleur héro du pays.

Izuku avait toujours l'intention de le surpasser. Il pouvait devenir meilleur que lui. Pour le moment, Kacchan avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui. Izuku n'avait cependant pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il n'était pas très loin de lui. Il le rattraperait sans doute très bientôt.

Izuku aimait beaucoup cette rivalité qu'il y avait entre eux dans leur travail. Kacchan avait toujours été une grande source de motivation pour lui. Il était celui qui le poussait à donner le mieux de lui-même. Il avait donc besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Ils étaient aussi ensemble. Ils allaient même bientôt se marier.

"Deku-kun ?" une main passa devant ses yeux.

L'esprit d'Izuku redescendit d'un coup sur Terre. C'était toujours une sensation très désagréable de se faire interrompre en pleine rêverie. Il vit Uraraka qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Izuku se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir l'air bizarre avec les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Ah ! Uraraka-san !" dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais enfin demandé à Bakugou-kun de sortir avec toi !"

Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle lui demanderait cela. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle lui posait cette question presque tous les jours. La réponse était toujours la même.

"Officiellement, pas encore ! Mais dans ma tête, on va bientôt se marier !"

Uraraka le regarda longuement. Elle était en train de se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de se moquer d'elle, là. Il n'allait jamais avancer s'il continuait comme ça.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
